


A Little TLC

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera knows she needs to take care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

Vera knows she needs to take care around Joan, she can see Joan is struggling with herself. Years of pain and training herself not to feel have started to catch up to her. She moves closer, slowly gentle, her touch light as she moves to push tangled hair back out of Joan's eyes, her touch tender against Joan's cheek, her voice soft and sweet. 

"Joan... come to bed."

Joan nods, silent, although it's clear she's suffering. Vera smiles, stroking her hand down Joan's arm to take her hand, leading her towards the bedroom, once there she had settled her on the bed, moving to nestle closer, kissing her softly. 

"Relax, I'll take care of you."


End file.
